


Butterflies

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cutesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Maeglin is scared of being in love, Glorfindel thinks the little Prince is adorable when he’s flustered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I present to you this little thing because Maeglin likes blondes but Idril is married so let’s nudge him in the direction of a beautiful being.  
> Pairing: Golden Moles (Glorfindel x Maeglin)

He couldn’t help stealing glances at the golden haired Lord.

There was just something about how the light shone on Glorfindel’s bright mane, or the low tones of his voice, but the young Lord of the House of the Mole felt something in his chest.

A soft flutter, like a butterfly in a glass.

Maeglin couldn’t concentrate, violet eyes unfocused slightly as he allowed himself to be caught up in listening to Glorfindel talk.

It was only when everyone started to rise from their seats and bustle around that Maeglin realised the meeting was over, and he had no idea what was said or decided.

Composing himself, he released a soft sigh.

Uncle would lecture him for hours if it was found that the young Prince wasn’t even listening in the meetings, but he couldn’t help himself.

He was pretty sure that he was in love.

Which then brought on the fear- He had “loved” once before, but Idril had already given her heart away. And he was sure that no-one could possibly like him back…

Wandering through the streets, he was in a daze of panic and worry now. He needed to figure out how to not love people like that. 

“Ai!” Maeglin ended up falling onto his butt as he walked straight into the back of someone. He mumbled an apology as he was helped up, though his cheeks went pink as he saw who had offered their hand to him.

“You need to be careful, Maeg,” Glorfindel smiled gently at the smaller elf, glancing over him to make sure the Prince wasn’t hurt.

Maeglin was flustered, and could only nod. He just looked up to the Golden Lord with wide eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Glorfindel looked concerned as the young Prince stared at him.

Maeglin’s stomach was full of butterflies, and his heart was beating against his ribs.

“I… I am fine…” He murmured, glancing away from the other as he made to walk off.

Glorfindel let him go, still smiling gently. How cute the little prince was, when he was flustered.


End file.
